


Give you away

by twoheartsx



Series: Yut-Lung healing [5]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drinking, It's Sing's turn to want something he can't have, Kissing, M/M, Moving On, Unrequited Love, Yut-Lung is healing, set after the end of the manga and garden of light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 18:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: Yut-Lung goes to Hong Kong to see Sing and reminds him where they stand.





	Give you away

Sing hadn’t been to Hong Kong in awhile. He’d spent most his time running New York and helping Akira. She was pregnant and Sing didn’t know how to feel. He knew he should be excited, and in some ways he was, but part of him felt wrong. As if he’d made a wrong choice. He’d felt that way since the night of his wedding. He remembered Yut-Lung leaving early. Remembered the look on his face, like the world fell apart. Sing remembered it better than anything else that night. After that Yut-Lung left the states, leaving only a voicemail. He said he had to get things in order and hadn’t spoken to anyone in a year. Sing worried everyday that Yut-Lung had went off and died somewhere. He didn’t even know where Yut-Lung had gone. He was surprised when he got a call from Yut-Lung. The call came from Blanca’s phone at two in the morning. 

“Sing,” Yut-Lung spoke, he sounded different. Sing breathed a sigh of relief at finally hearing the older males voice. A whole year of not hearing from him, not seeing him. 

“Yut-Lung, where are you? Why are you with Blanca?” Sing questioned. He didn’t care if his wife heard, he needed to know. 

“I’m going to be in Hong Kong in a few days. Meet me there and we’ll talk.” Yut-Lung replied. It was the last thing he said to Sing, before hanging up. Sing booked his flight right after. Something in his gut told him he needed to see Yut-Lung. That’s how he ended up sitting in a fancy restaurant, waiting for Yut-Lung. 

When the last remaining Lee sat down in front of him Sing almost didn’t recognize him. His hair was shorter and the tattoo on his neck gone. He was smiling and his skin slightly sunkissed. When he sat down he greeted Sing with a small smile. 

“You came. Thank you, I’m sorry to pull you away from your wife.” Yut-Lung spoked and took a sip of the water on the table. “I’m sorry I’m late. It took forever to get ready.” 

“No, I’m just happy to see you. I’ve missed you.” Sing admitted. Yut-Lung nodded his head. 

“I missed you too. I hope married life is treating you well.” Yut-Lung replied, looking around then back to Sing. 

“It’s been an experience.” Sing laughed. He didn’t really know how he felt and right now, he wanted to pull Yut-Lung close. “I see wherever you ran off to is treating you well.” 

“The caribbean. I needed to get away from everything. It’s been an experience as well.” Yut-Lung said with a small laugh. Sing waved the waiter over, ordering them both a drink. 

“We’ll have a toast to our happiness then.” Sing smiled. He wasn’t sure about his own, but Yut-Lung seemed happy. He was so much calmer. Sing could see he’d healed and maybe he’d found someone who helped him. Sing felt his heart ache a bit as he remembered Yut-Lung’s words. He was staying with Blanca. 

“So, why did you invite me here? It isn’t just to toast to our happiness and success.” Sing asked. Yut-Lung took a sip of his water again and shook his head. 

“I wanted to say sorry for everything. I was awful to you and a lot of people. I’ve been slowly making amends with everyone.” Yut-Lung rested his arms on the table, looking down. “You’re one of the only people I haven’t said sorry to.” 

“Hey, seeing you better. That’s all that matters.” Sing reached over the table and took Yut-Lung’s hand in his own. “You’ve learned and you’re healing. I forgive you.” 

“I’m glad. I hear you’re going to be a father. If it’s okay I’d like to come to the baby shower.” Yut-Lung replied. The waiter set their drinks down. Yut-Lung picked up the glass and held it up. “To us, finding happiness.” 

“Yeah, Akira and I would be delighted to have you.” Sing said and picked up his own glass. He softly clicked it against Yut-Lung’s. “To our happiness.” 

They finished their drinks quickly. Sing filled Yut-Lung in on what had been going on. Things had been fairly quiet in his absence. Eiji had managed to get some more pieces in one of the museums nearby. Yut-Lung made a mental note to send Eiji his congratulations. He’d have to buy him some flowers and have them sent to him. He missed seeing Eiji. They’d spoke a bit before Yut-Lung left and had been on better terms. Yut-Lung felt comfort in knowing they laid their pasts to rest and could speak. 

“I might pay Eiji a visit soon.” Yut-Lung said as he stood up. He slipped on his jacket. Sing stood up as well. 

“He told me that the two of you worked things out and are on speaking terms.” Sing set some money on the table. “Let me walk you back to your hotel.”

“That’s nice of you. I see marrying Akira has made you a gentleman.” Yut-Lung teased. Sing sighed and shook his head. He started walking along side Yut-Lung. 

“So, is the caribbean nice?” Sing asked as he walked alongside Yut-Lung. The youngest Lee looked at him. 

“Yes, I really like it there. It’s pretty and a change of pace from the big city I’ve grown used to.” Yut-Lung looked around. He missed the city sometimes, but he didn’t think he was ready to return. Not yet at least. He planned to soon, but his heart still needed to figure some things out. 

“That’s good. You’ve been staying with Blanca?” Sing asked and tried not to sound bitter. He had a wife and he gave Yut-Lung up. Both of them knew this. 

“Yeah, he’s been a good friend. He’s helped in little ways.” Yut-Lung replied and smiled, running his fingers through his own hair. He knew Sing was happy for him. He’d said it many times tonight. He just felt something was missing in Sing’s tone. A jab of pain and Yut-Lung knew as much as it hurt, this moment was needed. 

“I’m glad. You seem so much better.” Sing said and smiled at Yut-Lung. They reached the elevator and with that Yut-Lung’s room faster than Sing would like. He wanted to spend all night with Yut-Lung. To keep talking to him. 

“Thank you again for coming to see me.” Yut-Lung faced him and smiled. Sing drew in a breath and closed the distance between them. He pressed his lips to Yut-Lung’s an innocent kiss that wasn’t innocent. It was wrong and he knew it. Sing back away when Yut-Lung didn’t return the kiss and he knew that meant Yut-Lung didn’t feel the same. 

“I’m sorry,” Sing whispered and suddenly he felt embarrassed. Yut-Lung gave him a sad smile and placed a hand on Sing’s cheek. 

“I’m coming back to New York soon. I have to figure some things out in the caribbean first, but I will be back.” Yut-Lung pulled his hand back. “Go home to your wife Sing.” 

“I need to ask, do you love me?” Sing asked. He hated himself for it. Hated that he knew the answer. It was selfish to ask, but he needed to know. 

“I used to. Some part of me still does, but we can’t ever be together.” Yut-Lung had came to terms with this months ago. He cared for Sing, and once upon a time loved him, but he knew it couldn’t be. 

“I loved you too. Maybe, in another world, we end up together.” Sing knew it was a neive hope. It was wrong of him to want this. Yut-Lung moved on and now Sing needed to do the same. 

“Maybe.” Yut-Lung opened the door and stepped inside the room. “Goodnight, Sing. I’ll see you at the baby shower.” 

“See you around. Take care and say hello to Blanca for me.” Sing nodded his head. Yut-Lung smiled and closed the door. Sing turned on his heels and walked away. Knowing his confession came too late. In a time when neither could have this. 

~

Yut-Lung picked up his phone, pressing the answer button. He pressed it to his ear, wiping the tears from his eyes. He sat up, sighing. 

“Hey, how’s the trip?” Blanca’s voice asked from the other end of the phone. 

“Good. I spoke with Sing.” Yut-Lung replied and stood up. He walked over to the window, looking out over the city. 

“How did that go?” Blanca asked as he took a sip of his coffee. 

“He kissed me.” Yut-Lung leaned on the window. He watched the city lights glisten. 

“Oh? Did you recipacte?” Blanca asked, his voice laced with something Yut-Lung couldn’t place. 

“No, I told him we couldn’t ever be and I’m leaving.” Yut-Lung ran his finger tips over the window. The glass was cool against his warm skin. He wasn’t usually warm, but in that moment his skin longed for the cold. 

“You did the right thing.” Blanca responded. Yut-Lung rolled his eyes. He didn’t need to hear that. He knew it was right. “You’re coming home tomorrow?” 

“Yeah, I’ll call you when I get there.” Yut-Lung answered and walked over to the bed. He lied down. “Make sure you have whoever you’ve brought home out by the time I get back.” Yut-Lung smiled and rolled onto his stomach. “If you don’t I’ll ruin your reputation with all the local girls by pretending to be your jaded boyfriend.” 

“I’ll be careful.” Blanca laughed and sipped his coffee again. “I’ll see you soon, Yut.” 

“I’ll see you soon, Blanca.” Yut-Lung hung up and set the phone on the bedside table. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling. It had been a long day and Yut-Lung was tired. He would think about everything tomorrow. Tonight, he’d sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> You guys wanted Yut-Lung to stay by Blanca so he will return to Blanca. I hope you guys enjoyed this.


End file.
